The Lone Wolf
by PixieBellX
Summary: Kara is on a life mission. She wants to find happiness. She is happy with her pack but she wants to find her soul-mate. Her family are nervous around her and she runs away. But when she runs away she meets a very nice family. But does she find happiness? And does she find the man of her dreams? Or does she find true terror? And does she find her life turning into a living hell?
1. Kara's Life

**The Lone Wolf**

**Hello my twi-heart fans! I bring you a new story called The Lone Wolf. This is put into the Twilight version, because I had officially done it with different characters. So there are different wolves in the pack and more vampires. I am kind of breaking the publishing law by doing this… but I am anyway. Most of the characters belong to SM but not all of them!**

**Chapter 1 Kara's Life  
Kara's POV  
**  
I'm running away from something, but I don't know what. My paws are pounding against the rocks, sticks and stones. Once I phase again I know my hands and feet are going to be unbearably painful! I just want to run back to my pack, but I don't even belong there, my sister Gemma even said so. She said I wasn't right in the head, she said I wasn't _normal. _So I ran away. Maybe that's what I'm running from… Myself! But I just want to be with my family, my pack, my home. I miss them so very much; they don't miss me being the youngest, the cub of the pack. I might be 12 autumns old, but when I phase into my wolf self I am at the moment only 4 moons. I should be playing with my brothers and their imprints by now, not running away from something. My 14 brothers, 12 sisters and 2 parents, it makes it hard for the sleeping arrangements. My brothers have one room, by sisters another, my parents another and I have a room all to myself. It's like they are screaming 'YOU ARE UNKNOWN AND DANGEROUS!' I mean yeah I'm the first ever female wolf born. The rest in the pack have been transformed by my brother or my Pápa. Apparently I am too young to understand, they say when I imprint I shall understand. My family _say_ that they love me but they act different to me compared to my other siblings. Like my brother Sam for instance his mate is Emily but to my sister Kylie he is _**completely **_different like I am an alien. It's like wherever I go or whatever I do people don't want me to be there or they don't want me to do it. What can I do?

**Okay! That's the chapter. Let me know if you want me to carry on with this new story. If you do I shall make more chapters and if you **_**don't **_**want me to carry on with this story I shall delete it. It's up to you. The public to decide on what I shall do.**

See ya 'round darlin's  
XOXO Phoebe XOXO


	2. The Meeting Of The Cullens

**The Lone Wolf**

**Heyys! Phoebe here, giving you the next chapter of… 'The Lone Wolf'! I hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah. Shout out to my friends Katie, Bethan, Lydia, Regan, Kate and Leanna! Love you guys! SM owns all except Kara, Ethan, Millie and my plot! On with the show!****  
****  
****Chapter 2: The Meeting of the Cullens.  
Kara's POV (Point of View)**

I kept running until I felt someone beside me. I took a deep breath and smelt a vampire, an animal drinker only 300ft away from where I am standing. I moved, the vampire moved. I realised that I was so close to the boundary line that I could smell the river… but I was way too focused on the vampire than anything else. I have never seen a vampire before. Smelt one, heard one, but never have I seen one. I was anxious, but I walked up to the river and took a drink. I could feel the vampire getting closer. I'm starting to panic. Vampires are dangerous and there was one but 50ft away from me where I am standing. I ignored my instincts and jumped over the river. Okay now I'm shocked, I just jumped into vampire _territory!_ I feel something in my stomach I haven't felt in a long time. Fear, cold dead fear. I know I shouldn't be out here all alone. But I am 4 moons (nearly 5!). I then felt something attack me. At first I didn't know what to do, and then it came to me… HIDE! I ran, the vampire caught me and pinned me to the ground. He looked into my eyes, I looked into his, his were black with anger and mine full of fear. He went for my throat, just when I was about to get killed, five more vampires joined us and ripped the other vampire off me. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the closest tree and started shaking in fear. I nodded my head at the blonde male.  
'Thank you' I thought.  
"You are very welcome" The bronze haired man said trying to calm the raging vampire that attacked me with the most beautiful blonde girl. Then the blonde male spoke to me.  
"What is your name young one?" He asked me.  
'Kara' I thought. The bronze haired vampire said something to the blond male.  
"Kara? That is a very sweet name. Tell me Kara, how old are you?" He asked me.  
'4 moons, 12 years' I thought the bronze man said something to blonde man again.  
"4 moons you're quite young aren't you? You should be with your pack, not out here alone" Blonde said.  
'I know. Can you give me a moment please?' I asked them.  
"Yes, of course you can have a moment" The bronze man said. I ran off and phased. There was dry blood on my hands from when I was running and my feet hurt. I got changed and went to the vampires.  
"All right now that I'm in my human form we can talk properly" I got slower with every word I said. They were all staring at me. "What?" I asked.  
"Sorry Kara. Anyway, my name is Carlisle this is my bonded mate Esme and my family. Well most of it. Ethan, Bella and Jasper are out hunting in Canada." Carlisle said. Esme nodded at me and smiled, I like her already. The bronze haired man spoke next.  
"Hello Kara. My name is Edward and this is my mate Alice" A little girl, who he called Alice, looked like my old friend Millie, who is a pixie. Alice smiled at me. I was guessing she was the bubbly kind just like Millie. I smiled back.  
"I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett." The blonde said. I growled a little at Emmett. He snarled back. But he smiled too.  
"I should get back to running away" I said. I started to back away from the vampires.  
"Nonsense! Come back to the house with us!" Esme said. "There's always room for one more!" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"WAIT! What about Ethan, Bella and Jazz?" Emmett asked.  
"They won't mind! Anyway, don't forget Bella has always wanted a play mate and I'm not talking about the Ethan Toy!" Edward said. Everyone laughed. I just shrugged it off, knowing it was an inside joke.  
"Let's go then! I'll lead the way." Rosalie said.  
"Come on Kara! Run with us! Or its Emmett's back." Alice said.  
"Ya Jumping on or are ya running?" Emmett asked me.  
"I'll run. I can keep up" I said whilst jogging. Emmett laughed.  
"Sure you can. Hop on pup!" He laughed again. I growled and ran faster. I was running so fast I caught up to everyone else.  
"Jesus Kara! You can run!" Edward said. I laughed.  
"Fastest, youngest, smallest and strongest!" I said proudly.  
"Race me to Rose?" He said  
"You're on!" I yelled. I started to speed up. Passing Edward and running to Rosalie. Edward came a few second later.  
"Jesus! You are one fast puppy!" He said. I growled. I _hate_ being called a puppy or a pup!  
"YO! I wanna real race! Everyone run to the house! Edward stay behind" I called to everyone. They nodded and ran to the house. After a while Edward started to count down. After 10 seconds we were off! I started to pick up my pace. I was running full speed and I made it to the house in under half a minute. Edward came back to the house in about two minutes.  
"Stop being so good at everything!" Edward whined. We all started to laugh. One because Edward was sounding like a spoilt child and two because he lost his own game! I love this family.

**Alright what do you think? Don't forget to leave a comment. I am not doing anymore chapters until you give me at least five comments. Guests can comment too!  
Question of the Chapter: Who said this?  
She's too tame. (Breaking Dawn)  
Good luck!  
Peace out!  
XOXO Phoebe XOXO  
**


	3. The Imprint

**The Lone Wolf**

**Oh yeah! Chapter 3! I'm so sorry; my friend Leanna got me addicted to this thing called Fairy Tail! It's AWESOME! SM owns all but Millie, Kara and Ethan xxx**

**Chapter 3: The Imprint  
Kara's POV**

After the laughter died down, we went inside the house. It is HUGE!  
"Holy Hades down in the Underworld, with Persephone! This house is HUGE!" I yelled. Thunder rumbled a few miles away. "Sorry" I mumbled under my breath.  
"Sorry about what?" Carlisle asked.  
"What? Oh, sorry. The Sky God, Zeus, hates it when people say the Greek gods' names. So to get the message across, they control their elements. Like the Sky God controls the weather, so I have to apologize to the gods when I say their names" I explained. We then all heard a deep distant rumbling in the distance.  
"Wow. I never would have thought you would be Greek" Carlisle said. I smiled.  
"OK. So how long have you been here?" I asked them.  
"Well…" Carlisle was interrupted by growling coming from another room.  
"Looks like the girls are home!" Emmett boomed. Three more vampires joined us. I gasped. A brown-haired and crimson eyed male vampire, a bronze-haired and topaz eyed female and… Oh my gods! The sexiest person I have ever seen! NO! I just imprinted! My eyes widen in shock.  
"Excuse me" I say nervously. I run out of the house, fast!

**Thanks guys! I love you all! Chapter 4 up after I get at least 3 more reviews xx**


	4. Meeting Jasper

**The Lone Wolf**

**Heyys! Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! Guess what? I'm addicted to Manga and Anime! I recommend watching Fairy Tail! I really do! SM owns all except Ethan, Kara and Millie xx**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Jasper  
Kara POV**

I ran on for a while, until I climbed up a nice looking tree, using the trunk as a back rest. What happened in there? I don't even know him! What's wrong with me? I start to cry  
"Kara?" Esme yells. Are they looking for me?  
"Kara! Where are you?!" I heard the unforgettable voices of Alice and Rosalie call me. They are looking for me!  
"Up here!" I yell down  
"Oh, Kara! Please sweetheart, get down from there! If you fall, you'll get hurt!" Esme calls. I sighed, jumped down from the tree with a little flip and landed on my feet  
"Kara!" Esme yells  
"Sorry" I mumbled  
"Darling, why did you run out of the house like that?" Esme asked me  
"I have a question first, may I?" Esme nodded "What is your blonde son's name?" I ask  
"His name is Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. Why do you ask?" That's when I broke  
"G – Gomenasai!" I cried  
"Kara! What's wrong?!" Rosalie asked, starting to panic  
"I, I imprinted on Jasper!" I wailed while crying with tears running down my face, chanting gomenasai over and over again  
"Kara! Stop crying! You can't control it! It's not your fault!" Alice said  
"Really?" I said, drying my eyes  
"Really!" They said together. I giggle a little  
"Come on! Let's go home, my daughters" Esme said. I felt warm inside when she said daughters. We smiled and laughed the entire way home!

**Thanks guys! I couldn't wait for three reviews so I'm writing this anyway!  
Gomenasai – I'm sorry  
if you didn't know! Thanks guys again!  
Till next time xoxo PixieBellX xxx  
**


	5. Jasper, Bella and Ethan

The Lone Wolf

**Hey bunnies! My next chapter is up! Let me tell you, I thought I would have more chapters up in the summer holiday, but I guess I was wrong! I'm thinking of getting a chapter up between 1 weeks and a month from now on. Then I will get more organised and update every 2 weeks! Anyway SM owns all except Millie, Ethan, Kara and the plot! See ya in a moment xx**

**Chapter 5: Jasper, Bella and Ethan  
Kara POV**

"Here come the girls… Well most of them" I heard Edward say, looking at the bronze-haired girl and Emmett. We ran into the house swiftly. Carlisle came over to me looking worried  
"I'm alright" I said. He gave me a look saying we would talk later. He introduced me to the rest of the family  
"Kara, this is Bella, Ethan and Jasper. Bella and Ethan are bonded mates by venom as are Esme and I" Carlisle said  
"Poor Jasper is all lonely!" Emmett laughed  
"Not for long" Rosalie whispered to Emmett  
"Rose!" I growled. Rose snickered, but soon turned serious  
"How did you hear me? I was whispering so only Em could hear me!" She asked taken aback  
"I would also like to know, Kara" Carlisle said  
"No experiments until till tomorrow alright?" I asked. Everyone nodded.  
I turned back to Ethan, Bella and Jasper. I nodded at Bella and Ethan and gave a flirty wave at Jasper, he winked back. I squealed mentally at that  
"Owww! Kara don't squeal!" Edward groaned  
"Gomenasai" I said  
"Carlisle, where is Kara going to sleep?!" Esme asked panicked  
"My room! Um… She can sleep in my room" Jasper said nervously. I squealed again  
"STOP SQUEALING!" Edward yelled  
"I'm sorry!" I yelled back. Everyone chuckled and I turned bright pink  
"I'm guessing you don't mind sleeping in Jasper's room then?" Carlisle laughed. I just turned pinker in response  
"Alright Jasper, Show Kara your room". Jasper nodded, took my hand and took me through the maze they called home.

**Alright! Please, please, please review even if you just take a quick glance at this story! It would mean the world to me! Till next time  
XOXO PixieBellX **


End file.
